<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>囚徒 by feuxfollets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602428">囚徒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuxfollets/pseuds/feuxfollets'>feuxfollets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuxfollets/pseuds/feuxfollets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>囚徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>那是她和那個人第一次親吻。</p><p> </p><p>女孩子柔軟的嘴脣帶著薔薇的香氣，尖利的小虎牙輕輕齧咬她的下脣。對方冰涼的掌心穿過寬大的黑袍托起她的腰線，當她最終被壓倒在那張長沙發上時，迷亂中她透過對方長髮的隙間看見了放在書桌上的銀製神像。</p><p> </p><p>「……身爲神子，與惡魔一起沉淪於慾望，難道不是在瀆神嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「神說，七情六慾是祂賜予人類的試驗也是禮物，只有坦然面對慾望才能戰勝慾望。」</p><p> </p><p>「我果然還是小看你了，神官大人。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>綴著銀鈕扣的黑色長袍不知什麼時候已被解開，身上的溫度卻因著那人手掌的動作越發灼熱。</p><p> </p><p>我最終大概是該下地獄的。她在一波高過一波的情潮裏恍惚地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>守屋茜經過聖堂中庭的走廊的時候，偶爾會抬起頭，看著那些撲扇著翅膀飛入天空的鴿子出神。</p><p> </p><p>要是她那些常常嚷著要將人類趕盡殺絕卻又對所謂的神域避而遠之的同族知道現在的她竟然在神域的中心和人類比鄰而居，會是什麼樣的反應呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是什麼時候開始成爲人類傳說中專門狩獵神職人員的獵手，守屋已經記不清了；畢竟作爲世界上所剩不多的純血血族，漫長的永恆生命總該做些什麼有趣的事情來消遣。像收割田野裏的芒草一樣輕易取走那些毫無反擊之力的生命早在幾百年前就讓她心生厭倦，不知從什麼時候起，守屋開始對闖進傳說中血族的禁地——人類教會的聖堂樂此不疲。</p><p> </p><p>消遣歸消遣，爲了保持貴族的品味，守屋仍然遵循著自己的一套原則：在每次狩獵中被她所殺的向來都是上級神官和主教一類的高級神職人員，一來是收割這些人的生命比起滿地都是的低級神職人員難度更大，讓她更能體會到狩獵的快感自不必說，而另一方面，在飲用這些人血液的同時守屋總能看到他們的記憶，絕大多數高位者無一例外均是陽奉陰違、公器私用之輩，讓守屋在享受殺戮之餘甚至能生出一種爲民除害的正義感來。</p><p> </p><p>而這其中守屋最大的樂趣，則是看著這些位高權重的主教神官們臉上那張道貌岸然的面具一點點破碎，不可一世的樣子漸漸被恐懼腐蝕，最後崩潰地跪在她面前不惜代價地求她放自己一條生路的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>說到底，人類也不過是些自私自利的脆弱蟲子而已——不知道多少次，當守屋在神像的聖光下飽餐完鮮血，她總會這樣輕蔑地想。</p><p> </p><p>然後在一个月前，她來到了那個海濱城市裏最大的聖堂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和守屋去過的同規模城市相比，這座古樸的聖堂倒是顯得有些寒酸。大概是因爲天色已晚，當守屋閒庭漫步般地步入聖堂時，裏面只有稀稀拉拉的幾個人正在禱告，而聖堂裏唯一的神官則坐在一位年事已高的信徒面前，正帶著親切的笑容傾聽對方的煩惱。</p><p> </p><p>把自己僞裝成祈禱者的吸血鬼坐在座位的最後一排，饒有興趣地聽著那個神官輕聲開導向她告解的信衆。年輕神官的聲音柔和而沉穩，信衆的煩惱在她溫和的撫慰中很快煙消雲散。</p><p> </p><p>倒還是會好好完成自己的職責的人麼。守屋支著腦袋，事不關己地想。信眾們在禱告完成後紛紛離去，不多時，偌大的聖堂裡就只剩下了她和那名神官。</p><p> </p><p>「以前從沒見過您呢。」</p><p> </p><p>神官走到她面前，黑袍上象徵上級神官位階的銀扣子在手中燭臺的映照下熠熠生光。</p><p> </p><p>「我只是個恰巧路過此地的旅行者而已。」</p><p> </p><p>「無論您爲何而來，神都會保佑您的。」</p><p> </p><p>神官微微垂眸，搖曳的燭火爲她的輪廓布上明滅的柔光，守屋抬起頭看進她的雙眼，彎起嘴角扯出個難以察覺的冷笑來：</p><p> </p><p>「我呢，是爲您而來的。」</p><p> </p><p>「誒？」</p><p> </p><p>神官臉上閃過一絲驚訝，而守屋眼中的笑意更深了些：</p><p> </p><p>「我說，我是爲您而來的，神官大人。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>神官握著燭臺的手微微顫抖，臉上的表情卻很快恢復如常。她張了張嘴，語氣鎮定地吐出一句話：</p><p> </p><p>「您就是那位傳說中的聖職狩獵者吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「你認識我的話，倒是省了我自我介紹的功夫了。」守屋站起來，讓身上的殺氣一點點瀰漫出來。「神官大人聽了這麼多告解想必累了吧？機會難得，我給你一個傾訴煩惱的機會怎麼樣？」</p><p> </p><p>「多謝狩獵者大人的好意了。」神官平靜地抬眸，似乎並沒有受到任何影響。「這份工作充滿挑戰與樂趣⋯⋯我並沒有什麼煩惱需要傾訴。」</p><p> </p><p>「Hmm……你們王都的那位大主教最開始也是這麼說的，」吸血鬼漫不經心地笑，在看到神官眼底的一絲緊張時玩心頓起地伸手握住對方纖細的手腕。「神官大人的脈搏跳得這麼快，莫非是有不想讓神聽到的內容？」</p><p> </p><p>「神洞明一切，人做什麼都是瞞不過神的。」神官回頭看了一眼神像，反手抓住了守屋的手腕。「不過狩獵者大人說的對……我確實在緊張。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她緩慢地鬆開抓住吸血鬼手腕的雙手，在她離開的瞬間，那裏慢慢現出一個由密密麻麻的古代文字組成、如同紋身一樣的光環來。</p><p> </p><p>然後神官又帶上了在聽教衆告解時的完美笑容，她不慌不忙地吹滅了手中的燭臺，探身湊到守屋耳邊：</p><p> </p><p>「因爲我沒想到封印會如此順利呀……狩獵者大人，從此刻起，您已經無法離開這座聖堂了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>傳說中的那個聖職狩獵者確乎存在著，這是菅井友香早就知道的事情。</p><p> </p><p>彼時的她還是大家族裏調皮的幺兒，躲在大聖堂無人的告解室裡玩耍，卻無意中撞見了父親那位大腹便便的舊識被死神鐮刀收割的瞬間。當奪去主教生命的那雙血色雙眼望過來的時候，窗格後的女孩本能地捂住了嘴，將即將衝口而出的驚呼生生吞進了喉嚨。</p><p> </p><p>長大後她遵循家族的安排進入教會，憑著家族的勢力和自己的手腕步步高升，最終在暗潮洶湧的漩渦裡站穩了自己的一席之地。然後她如願以償看到了中央聖堂檔案室暗門後的那些泛黃的羊皮紙，那些如同她童年記憶中那位長輩一樣突然殞落的大人物們，死因無一例外如出一轍——都是身體裏的血液被放得乾乾淨淨之後被強大的外力扭斷了脊椎。</p><p> </p><p>菅井並不可憐那些橫死的大人物們，從某種意義上來說，她甚至有些感謝那個狩獵者。綿延了上千年的教會發展至今早已陳舊腐朽成為藏污納垢之所，若是任由那些人繼續執掌上位，總有一天會如同被白蟻蛀空的大壩一般轟然倒塌。</p><p> </p><p>可是照著家族安排的路走下去的話，自己也遲早會變成同流合污的蛀蟲吧——在禱告結束的間隙，菅井偶爾也會這麼想。</p><p> </p><p>只是她常常在深夜裡想起那對血色的眼睛來，好奇的種子不知什麼時候發了芽，如同惡魔的蠱惑一般在心底催促著她一探究竟。</p><p> </p><p>於是在探知到那個狩獵者的蹤跡之時，一個瘋狂的計劃就在她腦海中漸漸成型。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在認出那個旅行者模樣的人就是自己等待已久的目標時，菅井第一次感受到了腎上腺素上湧的緊張和興奮。過程比她想像中的還要順利，那位高傲的狩獵者大概完全沒想到有一天也會被她眼中如草芥一般脆弱的人類玩弄於股掌之中。在如同困獸一般惡狠狠地掙脫未果之後，變成獵物的狩獵者終於接受了這個事實。</p><p> </p><p>以生命作為賭注是件多麼刺激的事情啊，她事後有些愉悅地想，難怪那些賭徒總是殺紅了眼欲罷不能。讓那個循規蹈矩慣了的自己見鬼去吧，在那一瞬間她似乎覺醒了真正的自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「謝謝您，狩獵者大人。」</p><p> </p><p>一切塵埃落定之後，她站在神像頭上灑下的聖光裏，朝著氣鼓鼓坐在那裏的吸血鬼虔誠地低下頭。</p><p> </p><p>「請狩獵者大人不要再徒增罪孽了，神告訴我從今天開始，我的修行便是做您的血食。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼一言不發。良久，等到新的手臂從被她自己撕裂的肩膀處重新長出來，她才抬起頭，挑起一邊眉毛，好看的血色眸子裏全是嘲諷的笑意：</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，就請你好·好·救贖我吧，神官大人。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海濱都市最大的聖堂裏來了一名神祕的客人，被上級神官安置在聖堂前陣子裝潢一新的地下室裏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>客人的來歷在年輕的下級神官們中衆說紛紜，有人從她和菅井神官對話的隻言片語中推斷她是教廷派來的審查官，有人根據她不菲的衣着和文雅的舉止猜測是菅井神官家族裏的大人物，也有最近因爲客人不定時心血來潮的惡作劇日常壓力陡增的神官覺得這大概就是好心的菅井神官從哪條路邊撿來的迷路熊孩子。</p><p> </p><p>可不管客人如何挑戰菅井神官的底線，在被任命爲上級神官之前就是出了名好脾氣的菅井神官也只是淡然置之，臉上完美的微笑一如既往。</p><p> </p><p>也不乏有人認爲菅井神官對這名客人無條件的縱容大概是因爲客人手上捏著神官不爲人知的軟肋，可每次有年輕氣盛的下級神官提出想要替憧憬的菅井大人分憂時，可得到的卻往往只是對方輕描淡寫的一句「無需擔心，那位大人爲了神賜予我的修行而來的」，爾後教養良好的菅井神官永遠還會看進年輕神官們的眼睛，在後面接上一句帶著誠懇笑容的「謝謝XX神官爲我擔心了」。</p><p> </p><p>而不明所以的年輕神官們只能默默退下，一邊繼續深陷於菅井神官那令人安心的溫柔笑容中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正如所有被她狩獵的聖職者都有著兩幅面孔，那個總是掛著溫柔笑容的神官絕對不像表面上一樣人畜無害，守屋相信自己強烈的第六感。</p><p> </p><p>作爲一個有著近千年閱歷的吸血鬼，守屋在冷靜下來之後就立刻敏銳地察覺出自己的存在應該對那個名叫菅井的上級神官頗爲重要。實際上，比起曾經腐爛在她城堡地牢裏的那些囚徒，神官對她更像是在招待一位座上賓——除了無法離開聖堂，她在這座聖堂裏的一切生活都還算舒適，於是吸血鬼在被困在聖堂的第二天就說服了自己的內心不再糾結於失敗的不甘中。</p><p> </p><p>說到底人類術法的效力和吸血鬼永恆的生命相比就如白駒過隙般短暫，就算什麼都不做，也只要耐心等待個幾十年，總有自己能恢復自由的一天。</p><p> </p><p>至於因爲禁足而失去的那些狩獵樂趣守屋並不擔心，擁有漫長生命的吸血鬼最不缺乏的天賦就是給自己的無聊生活找點樂子。雖然成長的過程中家教嚴格，在幼年時與家族裏其他孩子的遊戲中她也掌握了不少用於惡作劇的小術法，而這些術法在歲月的打磨中越加純熟，而撕破那個囚禁自己的人臉上那副完美無缺的假面具便自然而然地成爲了她消磨時光的最佳消遣。</p><p> </p><p>反正有的是時間不是嗎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>菅井從禱告中抬起頭就看見一身黑袍的吸血鬼大搖大擺地坐在神壇上，她用盡全力才抑制住了身體下意識中準備作出的反應。神官有些慌亂地回過頭，在看到毫無反應的信衆時才確認了只有自己能看到守屋的事實。</p><p> </p><p>「菅井神官，怎麼了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>一旁的助理下級神官察覺到菅井臉上一閃而過的驚愕，有些猶豫地小聲問道。菅井收回了投向神壇的目光，向助理神官投以一個溫和的微笑：</p><p> </p><p>「沒什麼，只是被飛過的蟲子不小心嚇了一跳。」</p><p> </p><p>助理神官不疑有他轉回頭去，菅井還在想著要用什麼辦法在其他人沒有注意到的情況下讓瀆神者從神壇上下來，對方卻不知什麼時候縱身一躍，無聲無息地湊到她的耳畔：</p><p> </p><p>「神官大人剛剛那難得的困擾表情還真是讓人愉悅，我這隻飛過的蟲子就心懷感激地收下了。」</p><p> </p><p>「神說，我們都要時常在生活中反省自己，」神官似乎並不爲所動，從容地翻開聖典，只是黑色長髮下微微泛紅的耳朵泄露了她的內心。「我們每一個人，都不可將自己的快樂建立於別人的痛苦和困擾之上，無論是有心，還是無意。」</p><p> </p><p>「神官大人怕是最沒有立場說這句話的人吧？」</p><p> </p><p>話音剛落她就聽見守屋在她耳邊揶揄，而神官只是鎮定自若地繼續說了下去：</p><p> </p><p>「所以，我們才要時時向神懺悔自己的罪過。」</p><p> </p><p>「嘖，真是無聊。」吸血鬼瞬間變得有些興味索然，她撲扇著背後的翅膀，消失在通往地下室的門後。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>守屋從回籠覺中醒來已經是傍晚了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼摸了摸飢腸轆轆的肚子，神官今天第一次沒有像往常一樣爲她準備好新鮮的血液。於是守屋帶著些許飢餓催生的起床氣走進聖堂尋找神官的蹤跡，但眼前的情景卻讓她小小地吃了一驚——神壇的長桌前，兩群全副武裝的傢伙正在劍拔弩張地對峙著，而上首主位上的人她卻再熟悉不過，是一如既往掛著公式化完美笑容的神官。</p><p> </p><p>嚯，惡人們到頭來也需要神明來拯救嗎。守屋嘴角浮起一絲嘲諷的笑容，正要悠閒地邁步上前，卻聽見神官不緊不慢地開口了：</p><p> </p><p>「這場生意不做也罷，找到下個買家也不是什麼困難的事情。但將軍您這反覆無常的態度，倒是讓我們有點難辦啊。」</p><p> </p><p>「我一向如此，菅井大人總會習慣的。」其中一名領頭模樣的人露出皮笑肉不笑的表情，「千里之堤，潰於蟻穴，我們以後合作的機會還多得是，想必菅井大人也不想讓這件事成爲菅井氏日後覆滅的開端吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「喔——是嗎。」神官笑容親切，似乎那人剛剛赤裸裸的威脅完全不存在一般。「我倒是很好奇將軍所說的菅井氏覆滅的故事該如何開端呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「比如，讓教廷收到匿名舉報信，菅井家藏在教會的物資運動中的軍火竟然比教廷默許的數量多了幾倍不止怎麼樣？」</p><p> </p><p>「將軍說笑了，都說斷人財路如殺人父母……」</p><p> </p><p>「所以菅井大人的意思，是要殺了我滅口嗎？」男人站起身來打斷神官的話，「我是聽說過大貴族家兵強馬壯，但今天到底鹿死誰手，菅井大人是不是有點過於自信？」</p><p> </p><p>話音未落，兩群人都瞬間緊張起來，一場械鬥似乎馬上就要一觸即發。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「小時候我就聽家父說將軍性子很急，看來過了這麼多年您一點變化都沒有。」神官卻仍然不慌不忙，語氣彷彿置身事外。「我想您理解錯了，軍火這件事情上，菅井家也不過是出點錢給上面的大人物們做個代理罷了，畢竟和其他投入相比，這回報還是相當值得的。」</p><p> </p><p>男人眼中閃過一絲不易察覺的猶疑，還沒等他開口，神官卻只是自顧自地說了下去：</p><p> </p><p>「不過嘛，爲了將軍能有個善終，勸您還是不要隨隨便便就拿武力做威脅，畢竟有時候在對方看來，所謂的聖殿騎士團可能真的也不過如此。」</p><p> </p><p>她停頓了一下，轉過頭朝著守屋的方向，含笑的眼睛看進守屋血色的眸子裏。</p><p> </p><p>當男人順著她的目光也望過去時，神官又收回了目光，湊近男人的耳邊壓低了聲音：</p><p> </p><p>「您不知道這件事也是正常的，但那位聖職狩獵者大人——」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——嚯？</p><p> </p><p>守屋挑了挑眉毛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「明明是侍奉神的世系，卻把靈魂賣給了魔鬼，菅井大人不覺得是作爲神子的失格嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「呵，將軍此言差矣，我菅井家犧牲小我爲教廷感化惡魔肅清蛀蟲，難道不是莫大的功德？」</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>一來一往間咄咄逼人的男人終是敗下陣來，想要爆發又顧忌著守屋與菅井之間的關係不敢輕舉妄動，最終只能撂下一句虛張聲勢的威脅，灰溜溜地帶著手下離開聖堂。菅井吩咐完自家的親衛讓他們一一退下，轉過身就看到守屋隨意地坐在長桌上，帶著玩味的微笑看著她。</p><p> </p><p>「我都不知道原來我和神官大人的家族有這麼深厚的紐帶呢。」</p><p> </p><p>開什麼玩笑，雖然自己不太介意，但說到底作爲高貴的血族被人類軟禁就已經夠丟臉了，要是還和她一貫來當作狩獵對象的聖職者家族扯上這種說不清道不明的關係，日後若被別人知道了，絕對會當作笑柄的。</p><p> </p><p>「權宜之計，請狩獵者大人多多包涵。」神官一臉誠懇，恭敬地將手腕遞到守屋面前。「作爲今日的賠禮，我一定會傾盡全力滿足狩獵者大人的要求——」</p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼高傲地哼了一聲，推開了神官的手跳下桌子。她看著忙著將裝滿武器的木箱子抬出聖堂的菅井家親衛，冷不防地問出一句：</p><p> </p><p>「用運載糧食的運力來走私軍火，神官大人在你們的神面前做這種見不得人的勾當倒是熟練得很，就不怕被神降下懲罰？」</p><p> </p><p>「可是您看，神是……全知全能的。」</p><p> </p><p>菅井又露出了她那一貫來的完美笑容，語氣彷彿是在為信眾做撫告一般溫和而冷靜。</p><p> </p><p>「無論你想不想讓人知道你的所作所爲，神都會洞悉你所做的一切。既然這是我無法逃避的責任所在，那爲什麼不能在神的見證下去做呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>守屋一時間竟找不到反駁的詞彙。</p><p> </p><p>到底是因爲喝多了那幫老東西的血自己也變得古板了，還是新時代的信衆們思想太前衛，自己作爲一個活了近千年的吸血鬼已經跟不上時代了？</p><p> </p><p>她此刻竟有些同情起那位素未謀面的「神」來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「所以才要爲了家族責任贖罪，來當我的血食作爲修行是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>看著神官那遊刃有餘的笑容守屋突然覺得煩躁起來，撕下那人臉上那令人生厭的假面具的慾望從未像現在一樣強烈。</p><p> </p><p>「在我們惡魔的世界裏，實現了的言語都是有力量的契約，既然我已經庇護了你，那麼相應的，我要取走同等的代價。」</p><p> </p><p>她上前一步，一把將神官攔腰抱起，只一瞬間兩人便置身於聖堂的地下室裏。</p><p> </p><p>「你不是做好了傾盡全力滿足我的覺悟嗎？那麼正好。」</p><p> </p><p>神官驚愕地睜大了眼睛，可是還沒等她來得及反應過來，吸血鬼便有些粗暴地吻上了她的嘴脣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「狩獵者⋯⋯大人⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「——我的名字叫……守屋茜。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>菅井友香醒來時，她的臨時室友早已穿戴整齊，正百無聊賴地坐在長沙發上翻著一本從旁邊書架上隨手拿下來的典籍。</p><p> </p><p>「早安，守屋大人。」</p><p> </p><p>對方只是輕哼了一聲點點頭作爲應答，然後指了指聖堂的方向：</p><p> </p><p>「菅井神官再不快些的話，早晨的禱告就要遲到了。」</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝守屋大人的提醒。」</p><p> </p><p>神官站起身來披上絲質的睡袍，在彎腰撿起散落在床下的衣物時稍微吃痛地蹙起了好看的眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>「菅井神官若只是這樣就吃不消的話，我勸你還是早點放棄要成爲我長期血食的打算。」</p><p> </p><p>身後的人不無揶揄地開口，而神官只是神色如常地扣上了內衣的扣子。</p><p> </p><p>「拯救蒼生若是一件如此輕易就能做到的事，那就沒有修行的意義了。」</p><p> </p><p>她從衣櫃裏拿出一件乾淨的襯衣穿好，輕笑著回頭望向陰影中的人：</p><p> </p><p>「而神說不可過分貪溺於慾望，這於狩獵者大人來說，也是減輕罪孽的修行。」</p><p> </p><p>「嘖。」</p><p> </p><p>沙發上的人把厚厚的典籍順手一扔，瞬間便悄無聲息地來到菅井身後，在她耳畔不無譏諷地哂道：</p><p> </p><p>「麻煩你搞清楚，神官大人，身爲高貴血族的我和你們人類不一樣，並不需要死後上天堂這種安慰劑一樣的人生意義。」</p><p> </p><p>菅井沒有再說話，只是對著鏡子一絲不苟地將黑袍上的扣子扣到最上面的一顆，然後戴上銀邊的細框眼鏡，看著鏡子裡身後的人的眼睛露出一個完美的笑容：</p><p> </p><p>「誰又說得準呢。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>馬上就是晨禱的時間了，向來總會在所有信衆到來之前就來到聖堂的菅井神官第一次踩著點走上了佈道席。神官一貫清朗的聲線今天莫名地有些沙啞，不少信衆在禱告時露出了擔心的神色，菅井神官莫不是過於勞累病倒了？</p><p> </p><p>禱告在一個鐘頭之後結束，信衆們紛紛行禮離開，幾個跟著父母來禱告的小孩子在離開的時候奶聲奶氣地揮手告別，還不忘叮囑親切的菅井神官好好注意身體。神官笑著一 一回應，在目送完所有人的背影之後，獨自靜默地站到了神壇前。</p><p> </p><p>「全能的神啊，願您永遠垂憐和指引您虔誠的子民。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在聖堂裏住久了，守屋也漸漸對菅井每天的行動軌跡瞭如指掌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>神官每天會花費大把時間呆在聖堂裏，帶著永遠溫柔可親的笑容開導信衆的煩惱，而當聖堂裏沒有信衆的時候，她會坐到聖堂前排的座位上，然後翻開一本書典細細研讀。而對於吸血鬼心血來潮的惡作劇——當然在外人看來那只是些莫名奇怪的怪事——她也往往只是在一瞬間的驚詫之後便立刻恢復鎮定，然後繼續用溫和的聲音不慌不忙地指揮助理神官安撫信衆。</p><p> </p><p>「——菅井神官真是完美無缺的存在呢。」</p><p> </p><p>不管什麼時候，守屋總會聽到有人這樣讚嘆道。</p><p> </p><p>只是不吝惜用最美好的語言稱讚菅井神官的信衆們從不會想到的是， 看上去人畜無害的神官卻是這個城市裡混亂不堪的黑暗世界裏最大的掌管者，她輕描淡寫地操縱著那些見不得人的交易、謀殺與腐敗，神域的聖光赫然成了本應日漸腐朽的古老家族生生不息的遮羞布，就連一直冷眼置身事外的吸血鬼，偶爾都會不禁生出些許莫名的擔憂來。</p><p> </p><p>「菅井神官就不擔心有一天一不小心馬失前蹄？」</p><p> </p><p>在某一個雨天的傍晚，當送走了某個黑幫首領的菅井正在將血滴進守屋手中的銀杯時，吸血鬼還是忍不住開了口。</p><p> </p><p>「如果那天真的到來，那大概也只是因爲神覺得懲戒的時間到了吧。」懸在銀杯上的手腕稍微顫抖了一下，神官的嘴角卻調皮地揚起來。</p><p> </p><p>「守屋大人……問這個問題是在擔心我嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「想得美，我只是在擔心你哪天被降下神罰害我餓死在這個地方，那我的一世英名就要因爲你丟光了。」</p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼想都不想地立刻矢口否認，可隨即又像是想到了什麼一般，有些嘲諷地笑了：</p><p> </p><p>「不過你的神若是真的爲你安排了這麼一天，那只能說明祂也不過是個斤斤計較的混蛋罷了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>神官沉默良久沒有再說話，地下室裏安靜得只能聽見血滴進銀杯裏的聲音和燭火的噼啪聲。可當守屋以爲菅井不會再回答她時，那人卻冷不丁地開了口，貫來對神態度虔誠的神官，卻意外地沒有反駁她那句可謂是瀆神的話：</p><p> </p><p>「或許吧。但即便如此我還是會永遠感謝神的恩典……」</p><p> </p><p>然後在吸血鬼放下已經盛滿的銀杯，照例拿起神官的手腕舔拭以讓傷口癒合時，神官微微染上笑意的聲音從她的頭頂傳來。</p><p> </p><p>「……因爲祂將守屋大人帶到了我面前。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼的動作停頓了一下，她抬起頭，神官的神情隱沒在昏暗中，只有雙眸被搖曳的燭火映照出一絲她看不懂的情愫來。</p><p> </p><p>心中開始有不可名狀的情緒蔓延開來，她沒來由地又開始覺得有些煩躁。</p><p> </p><p>反正也只是說的好聽吧？像這個女人一貫來的那樣。</p><p> </p><p>煩死了。守屋蹙起眉毛，在心裏暗暗腹誹著那個名為神的混蛋怎麼還不懲罰這個道貌岸然的侍從，一邊拿起銀杯將裏面的紅色液體一飲而盡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大概是所謂的神碰巧聽見了守屋的抱怨，自詡見慣了世事無常的吸血鬼沒想到自己那句無心之言竟然這麼快就變成了現實。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>守屋被胃部的痙攣叫醒的時候天已經黑透了，連日陰霾的天空在這天晚上難得地放了晴，月亮的光輝透過地下室長條形的氣窗在地上投出幾道銀色的影子。</p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼在床上坐了一會，才後知後覺地察覺到了這有些不太尋常的安靜。她披起衣服走到聖堂裏卻沒見到預想中會出現在這裏的身影，寂靜的空氣裏，縈繞著一絲若有似無的、熟悉的血腥味，吸血鬼的瞳孔瞬間變得銳利起來。</p><p> </p><p>「看來有人動了我的食物……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「……我還以爲能讓守屋公爵駐足的人類一定是有著什麼強大的力量，看來也不過爾爾。」</p><p> </p><p>血紅眸子的男人站在靠坐在欄杆上的神官面前，在神官抹掉額角流下的血時不自覺地舔了舔嘴脣。</p><p> </p><p>「不過，能被那個挑剔的守屋公爵看中的人，血液的味道聞起來果然是上品……吶我說，你要不要乾脆來我的城堡當我的血食？那可比在這種地方好多了呀。」</p><p> </p><p>「我想您作爲常常被聖職者追捕的對象不會不知道，作爲神侍世系的菅井家私下裏豢養着這個國家實力最強大的一支獵人隊伍。」神官語氣平靜地開口，「而且守屋大人那邊……」</p><p> </p><p>「原來是菅井家的人，難怪有這麼誘人的味道。」暴徒放聲大笑，一把抓住神官的衣襟，像提起沙袋一般將身材纖細的神官提起來，「守屋？你覺得我會害怕那個被你這樣的人類輕易鎖在小聖堂裏的守屋？就憑我進來這麼久，她到現在也沒發現我的闖入，就說明她早已不足爲懼，神官大人還是多擔心一下自己吧！」</p><p> </p><p>「——我想你才是那個要多擔心自己的人。」</p><p> </p><p>男人的話音未落，一隻手就抓著他鮮血淋漓的心臟從他的胸膛中破土而出，隨之響起的還有守屋毫無感情的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>「族人中關於你甘願成爲人類看門犬的事情早已傳得沸沸揚揚，你、你究竟……」</p><p> </p><p>他艱難地回頭，甩下手中的神官試圖伸手抓住身後的守屋，卻撲了個空，搖晃著倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>「看門犬？別天真了，我只是玩膩了原來的狩獵遊戲，想找點新樂子而已。」</p><p> </p><p>高位的吸血鬼將手中的心臟隨手扔到地上，看著在月光下漸漸化爲細沙的暴徒打了個呵欠。</p><p> </p><p>她將沾滿鮮血的手在身上的黑袍上隨意地蹭了蹭，朝著坐在地上的菅井伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>「回去吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>神官幾乎是在她們回到地下室的那一瞬間就被按倒在了沙發上。面前的吸血鬼渾身籠罩在低氣壓中，看著她的紅色的眸子更是如同要滴下血來。</p><p> </p><p>八成還在是因爲食物差點被人搶走而在生氣吧，菅井仰頭望着眉頭緊擰、下一秒似乎就要爆發的守屋，卻忍不住想笑——雖說是個已經活了上千年的傢伙，佔有慾爆發的時候卻還是和小孩子一樣別無二致。</p><p> </p><p>「把衣服脫下來。」</p><p> </p><p>該來的總還是會來。神官想。 她垂下眼順從地解下沾染了血污的長袍和襯衫，正要伸手解開內衣的釦子時，守屋冰涼的指尖卻按住了她的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>神官有些驚詫地抬起頭來，吸血鬼像是想掩飾尷尬一般微微偏過眼神輕咳了一聲，朝她揚了揚不知什麼時候拿在了手上的藥水和紗布：</p><p> </p><p>「我……不是那個意思。」</p><p> </p><p>她停頓了片刻，又像想起什麼似的，鄭重地朝神官解釋：</p><p> </p><p>「你別誤會，這次是因爲我自己的原因惹出來的事情，和上一次的情況不一樣。當然，如果下次你主動要求庇護，那代價我還是要收取的。」</p><p> </p><p>菅井點點頭，心中有什麼東西落了地的同時卻又升騰起一種莫名的情愫來，說不清那是失落還是期待。後背上藥水接觸到皮膚的鈍痛讓她紛亂的思緒稍稍變得清明下來，神官於是生硬地轉開了話題：</p><p> </p><p>「接下來大概會有更多的血族聞風而來的。」</p><p> </p><p>「他們打不過我。」吸血鬼輕飄飄地回答，將沾了藥水的紗布按在神官背後的另一處傷口上。「反而是神官大人你，想利用我來增加功績的如意算盤打得好，那也要有命消受最終的成果才行。」</p><p> </p><p>「被您發現了。」</p><p> </p><p>「你們人類這點彎彎腸子，想騙過我還差一千年呢。」</p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼撇撇嘴，扳過神官的身體開始處理她身前的傷口，半晌又小聲咕噥了一句：</p><p> </p><p>「不過，我還以爲你會嘮叨我幾句在聖堂裏殺生的事情。」</p><p> </p><p>神官只是輕輕笑起來。「守屋大人狩獵的人都有著諸多罪孽，他們會在這聖堂中毫無抵抗地被您取走性命，不也正說明了神默許您對他們的懲戒嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「神官大人竟然會爲我這種惡魔開脫，我可真是受寵若驚。」</p><p> </p><p>「無論何時，神的旨意都是引導祂的子民懲惡揚善。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「神官大人還是一如既往的巧舌如簧，」吸血鬼換上一塊新的紗布沾上藥水，在看到神官因爲吃痛而無意識蹙起的眉頭時不自覺地放輕了手上的動作。「等到我要和上面那群老傢伙撕破臉時，我一定會考慮讓您來爲我寫一篇檄文的。」</p><p> </p><p>「那還真是榮幸之至。」神官笑了。「看來我得好好活到那天才行。」</p><p> </p><p>守屋專注在手上的動作沒再回答，神官小心地將自己的身體陷進沙發的靠背，又望着對方認真的表情出神。</p><p> </p><p>站在惡魔們的立場上，如果他們也有神，那麼這個人一定是被那位所謂的神祝福過而生的吧。就算除去血族公爵的頭銜和強大的力量，光是這副精緻的皮囊便能足夠讓無數人爲之折腰了。</p><p> </p><p>說起來自己對她的誘捕大概有一部分原因也是出於羨慕而生的嫉妒吧？——想要摧毀她的強大，她的自由……</p><p> </p><p>可爲什麼到頭來相比之下像囚徒的反而是自己？</p><p> </p><p>好不甘心吶，菅井想，她怔怔地盯著那雙專注於她傷口的紅色雙眸，從地下室的氣窗灑下來的月光落在守屋眼裏，如同教皇冠冕上那顆晶瑩剔透的紅寶石一般，蠱惑著她越靠越近，最終吻在那人脣角。</p><p> </p><p>而對方先是一愣，隨之輕柔又繾綣地回吻上她的嘴脣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>爾後的發展順理成章，隨着靜謐中玻璃藥瓶從高處滾落的聲音，窗外傳來的連綿不絕的蟲聲蛙鳴中，混進了幾聲喘息和輕吟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一次送走了最後一個前來尋求告解的信衆，神官關上聖堂的大門吹滅了燭火，然後獨自又站到了被聖光籠罩的神像前。</p><p> </p><p>她捂住胸口，佇立良久才輕輕吐出一句話。</p><p> </p><p>「全能的神啊，請您救贖您迷路的子民。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聖堂裏的下級神官們最近發現，幾個月前來到聖堂的那位神祕客人消失了，走得如同她來時一樣悄無聲息。</p><p> </p><p>而之前與客人經常形影不離的菅井神官倒是一直舉止如常，沒有表現出任何不捨也沒有如釋重負的感覺，彷彿離開的只是一個無關緊要的角色。有好奇的下級神官旁敲側擊地問起，也只是得到菅井神官微笑著的一句「因爲神賜予我的新一輪修行開始了」。</p><p> </p><p>只是他們沒有覺察到的是，菅井神官留在聖堂裏的時間明顯比起以前多了起來，偶爾還會在黃昏的走廊裏停下來，望着從聖堂的檐下撲扇著翅膀飛上天空的蝙蝠出神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「神官大人看來是惜命了？——我還說您看起來膽識過人，原來也不過如此。」</p><p> </p><p>連日晴朗的天在那天早上突然下起了雨，早已醒來的守屋坐在床頭挑着眉毛看着剛剛睜開眼睛的神官，手腕上原本的光環已經消失無蹤。</p><p> </p><p>「因爲……已經沒有必要了。」</p><p> </p><p>神官揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，掛上一貫來公式化的溫和笑容。</p><p> </p><p>「我曾經和守屋大人說過吧？讓我做您的血食、讓您不要徒增罪孽是神的旨意。可如今看來祂早已默許了守屋大人對罪人的制裁，於是祂又一次給了我新的旨意……那就是我不可再依賴守屋大人了。」</p><p> </p><p>「神官大人還是和從前一樣說得這麼好聽。」吸血鬼輕哼一聲，「您就不怕我現在立刻殺了您？」</p><p> </p><p>「守屋大人可能有所不知，」神官抿著嘴笑，披上一件乾淨的襯衫。「就像我跟您說過的，每一個接過菅井家的人，都早已做好了神罰總有一天會來臨的準備。若祂的選擇是讓守屋大人代祂對我進行懲罰平息祂的怒火，那我也將欣然接受。」</p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼定定地看進神官的雙眼好一陣子，隨後大笑起來。</p><p> </p><p>「也罷，我都忘了，我從來沒在口舌之事上勝過神官大人一次呢。」</p><p> </p><p>她從床沿上跳起來浮在半空中，背後頃刻之間生出巨大的黑色雙翼，皎好的面龐浮進陰影裏。</p><p> </p><p>「等時機到了的時候，就由我來當那個地獄使者吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待到吸血鬼的身影完全消失，神官才重重地呼出一口氣，隨意地揉了揉有些溼潤的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>「真是狡猾呀，守屋大人……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>時光如同河水一般緩緩逝去。</p><p> </p><p>又是一個尋常的深夜，一貫來總是親力親爲聽取告解的菅井神官遣去了幫忙的下級神官，關上聖堂雕花的大門，執起燭臺準備回到休息室繼續研讀昨夜未完的典籍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>守屋離開之後，菅井又將自己的休息室從那個裝潢華麗的地下室搬回了原本那個與聖堂有一條長廊之隔的房間。她邁着謹慎的步子走過長廊，然後若有所思地停下了，抬頭看向已經高懸夜空的月亮。</p><p> </p><p>「又是滿月啊……」</p><p> </p><p>說起來，遇見那個人時也是一個如此晴朗的滿月之夜。</p><p> </p><p>那個強大又驕傲的吸血鬼現在又在做些什麼呢。從那之後教會的通信中再也沒有聽說過哪位聖職者因爲同樣的原因而驟然橫死的消息，她們唯一的聯繫似乎也就從此中斷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「守屋……茜大人……」</p><p> </p><p>此起彼伏的蟲鳴中，她輕輕用口型描摹小心藏在心底的那個名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「……菅井大人。」</p><p> </p><p>熟悉而又陌生的聲音從某個方向傳來，神官驚訝地豎起耳朵四處張望，卻沒有看到預想中的那一道身影。</p><p> </p><p>難道是自己幻聽了？</p><p> </p><p>也是呀，那個來去如風的傢伙，怕是多半再也不會回到這個禁錮她的地方了。</p><p> </p><p>「菅井大人。」</p><p> </p><p>可是當她準備再度邁開步子時，那個聲音又一次真真切切地在耳邊響起。</p><p> </p><p>神官只覺得被深埋於心底的情愫重新開始洶涌起來。</p><p> </p><p>她循着聲音回過頭，花園中庭高大的噴泉雕像上，她心心念念的那個身影披着月光，朝她莞爾一笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- END. -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>